Monster Vinnie
Monster Vinnie, also known as Monster Reverse Puppet, is the main antagonist of FNaC 3. He appears in the cutscenes and in the Final Night. Appearance Instead of sharing the same eyes as Nightmarionne and New Vinnie, the eye part of the mask is wide open. The eyes appear to be held up by a metal frame inside the mask. The jaw appears to be able to move, like a dummy. The mouth contains many sharp teeth, stained red at the tips. Monster Vinnie's mask appears to be dirty or aged. He sports a blue bowtie and 3 white buttons. He has purple/blue coloring on his lips and the outsides of his eyes. A purple/blue line comes down from his eyes to the end of the mask, and has purple/blue cheeks. His hands seem to come to points, with blood on the ends. Monster Vinnie is also very skinny. Behavior He acts like Monster Rat, but with twists. Some of them are: # When you flash the light, he can turn in a 360 Degree Circle, to avoid the light. # He can move around the room. Both the light and him walking make it significantly harder to shine the light at him. Strategy Monster Vinnie is by far the hardest character to beat in the entire game. Beating him requires fast reflexes and great timing. The best way to survive is to make sure he doesn't get in the room in the first place. Constantly look into the hallway, closet, and dresser as fast as possible in order to keep Monster Vinnie at bay. If Vinnie does make it into the room, you must keep moving the mouse into the center of Vinnie's eyes. Moving it away from the center of his eyes for a split second will cause him to attack. Keep in mind: -Monster Vinnie moves his head in a 360-degree circle, and has about ten different points where he stops moving. Make sure to pay attention to his movements, and try to predict where Vinnie will move next. -Monster Vinnie will move around the room a total of five times before he goes under the bed. -A good strategy for catching Monster Vinnie in the three openings is by moving back and forth between either the "dresser and hallway," or the "dresser and closet." This way, you'll always have two of the three openings covered. If Vinnie isn't in either of those, you'll know Vinnie is in the third location. -Playing the tape recorder is a necessity to beating Vinnie as fast as possible. The best times to rewind the tape is after you've caught Vinnie in the hallway, closet, or dresser. It takes approximately seven seconds for Vinnie to move to the hallway, closet, and/or dresser after you've caught him. However, the tape recorder also drowns out Vinnie's movements, so always listen closely for Vinnie's steps. Other than that, the only way to beat Vinnie is with trial-and-error, and fast actions. This way is much more difficult than the previously mentioned strategies. Introduction / Dialogue At first, the player only sees the back of Monster Vinnie's head, but then he starts talking. However, this only happens as onscreen text, and not actual spoken dialogue. Once Monster Vinnie is done taking, his head will rotate in a 180° angle (clockwise) and he will face the player. Only about 1/5 of the left half and a silhouette of his right side can be seen in the dark. While this happens, a sound similar to someone grinding wheat between stones can be heard. After Monster Vinnie is done turning his head and is now facing the player, he will finish talking. After this, the screen turns black and changes to the Warning screen. The Final Night When starting the Final Night, like the intro of the game, the player sees Monster Vinnie's head facing away from the screen, this time with dramatic music playing in the background. After Monster Vinnie stops talking, similar to the aforementioned introduction, his head will turn to face the player. The music will stop, and Monster Vinnie will resume speaking, with glowing pupils appearing in his eye sockets midway into his dialogue. Monster Vinnie will then reveal his entire face, jumpscaring the player, beginning the Final Night. Trivia * Monster Vinnie's laugh, when sped up, is actually audio of a crying child. * Monster Vinnie is the personification of both The Puppeteer and New Vinnie from Five Nights at Candy's 2. New Vinnie's face is placed on a body similar to that of The Puppeteer's. * If one looks behind the text after the Five Nights at Candy's 3 demo ends, Monster Vinnie's body can be seen. * Though he finally revealed himself on Night 6, Monster Vinnie actually appeared in the very beginning, as a silhouette in the darkness. * Monster Vinnie's pre-night dialogue before Night 6 talks through the perspective of "The Puppeteer," and how he didn't realize what he had done until he went to bed for the night. That being said, this is all in Mary Schmidt's dreams. This either means that Mary is making this up in her mind, or Monster Vinnie is the embodiment of The Puppeteer, being more paranormal than the rest of the monsters. Category:FNAC 3 Category:Monster Category:Male Category:Characters